


The Tragedy

by assez



Series: Charades [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Charades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796746
Kudos: 9





	The Tragedy

What could I do to make you mine ?  
I am no one’s …  
I always think … I think I will not stand it any longer, and miraculously always I do . and you know why?  
No.  
I always think of you  
That is not fair  
Life is not fair  
I would kill to be with you too  
Then come to me always come back  
You don't get it do you ?  
I don't think I want to …not any longer not if it means it will separate us again  
I think I can understand that, while it always makes me sad though, I don't know  
You had always tendencies to martyrdom . you should be glad we are not dead. you should celebrate it in fact not many were this… lucky.  
I should celebrate that for all that makes us apart, we are still alive and together ?  
You should go home  
I should  
Then leave  
I don't want to  
Will you chase me till the end of the day till the end of my life ?  
Maybe till the end of mine  
Right now I hate you you know  
Good luck , as long as I know you exist I hate you too - will anything alleviate this pain ?  
What ? you of all people would like to have it lifted out of you just like that ? wouldn't it be too easy ? would you be able to believe or trust it ?  
Isn't it better than all of the darkness ?  
Nothing is better than darkness  
I need you  
No not any longer not more than I need you  
Will we ever stop ?  
I don't believe so . not out of some kind of stupid optimism but … out of the only true believe that all in this world is schemed to make us the biggest fools it can , that all here that exists is out of spite  
Can I kiss you ?  
No . go home . and say hello to your wife  
I love you.


End file.
